


Bonds & Blood

by UndeadDolly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Arguing, Fights, Loss of Trust, M/M, Trust Issues, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: After he had been freed from possession, Stiles wasn't entirely himself. After all, Stiles’ friends weren't talking to him anymore. Even so, he just thought that they needed some space. But, he was wrong. His friends were purposely pushing him away - slowly and steadily booting him out of the pack, but he had already traded them for a clan.





	Bonds & Blood

Even though he had been freed from possession, Stiles lost the trust of everyone, especially the trust of family and friends. For this reason, Stiles mostly kept to himself, but he had found solitude surprisingly pleasant. In fact, Stiles started seeking solitude, even running into the forest for his solace. “What's your answer, Stiles?” Draven asked, while walking towards him, as his fingers curled around Stiles’ shoulders. “Come on, I haven't got all night.”

 

So, Stiles nodded his head, which pleased Draven and his clan. Then, Stiles was pushed down to his knees, with Draven still holding his hand. But, Stiles couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, not with Draven biting into his left wrist. “It hurts, Draven!” Stiles screamed, while clutching Draven’s shirt, as his body begun feeling cold. “I can't breathe … I can’t breathe … ”

 

But, Stiles still felt his blood being drained, especially because Draven wouldn’t stop. However, Stiles didn’t care anymore, considering his body feels nothing. In fact, Stiles is numb, even to the suffocating coldness he had felt before. “You’re turning,” Draven smirked, while watching Stiles slowly and steadily die, as Stiles’ heartbeat began disappearing from his ears. “Welcome to the clan, little brother.”

 

XOXO

 

When he had finished cooking, Noah began setting the table, expecting Stiles to dart downstairs any minute. However, Noah was now confused and concerned, especially since Stiles still hadn’t darted downstairs for supper. So, Noah sighed and strolled upstairs, with his heartbeat rushing and readying for the worst outcome. “Stiles?” Noah asked, while knocking against Stiles’ bedroom door, as his eyebrows knitted together in frustration and fear. “Stiles, I’m coming in!”

 

Without hesitation, Noah burst into Stiles’ bedroom, where he had found Stiles’ cell phone and keys. However, Noah didn’t find Stiles, not even a message from Stiles clarifying his whereabouts. So, Noah grabbed his cell phone, calling 911 to report Stiles missing. “We need to find him. This could be another sleepwalking incident,” Noah warned, while getting inside of his vehicle, as tears started streaming down his cheeks. “We need his friends brought down to the station, too. I’ll be there myself soon.”

 

Once he had arrived at the station, Noah ran inside of the building, where Deputy Parrish and Stiles’ friends greeted him. Of course, Noah rushed towards Scott, who seemed severely distraught and distressed. So, Noah squeezed Scott’s shoulder, just before asking about Stiles’ whereabouts. “You protect Beacon Hills from supernatural danger. And, I appreciate that. But, Stiles isn’t like you,” Noah said, while looking into Scott’s eyes, as Scott lowered his head. “Did something happen? Is he hurt? Where is my son, Scott? I need to know!”

 

XOXO

 

Unfortunately, Scott doesn’t know, especially since Stiles had been booted from the pack. After all, Scott just can’t trust him anymore, not after Allison and Aiden’s death. For this reason, Scott didn’t talk to him anymore, which persuaded his friends to also cut communication off. “I’m sorry, Sheriff Stilinski. But, I don’t know where your son is,” Scott said, while watching Noah’s chin and shoulders tremble, as Noah stumbled away and started sobbing into his hands. “I wish I could help you.” 

 

When he had turned around, Scott had been grabbed again, his shoulder squeezed tightly by Noah. For this reason, Scott sighed and stopped in his haste to leave, with his friends also stopping in their tracks. After all, Scott is upset with his best friend, not his best friend’s father. “What do you mean?” Noah asked, while his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, as Scott bit his lower lip. “Stiles is your best friend. You guys are always together. You have to know something, Scott!”

 

However, Scott shook his head, considering he doesn’t know anything. After all, Scott stopped talking to his best friend ages ago, which he’s beginning to feel awful about now. For this reason, Scott lowered his head, especially because he can’t look into Noah’s teary eyes anymore. “We stopped hanging out,” Scott explained, while Noah frowned, as his hand fell from Scott’s shoulder.  “We sort of fell out … I’m sorry, Sheriff Stilinski.”

 

But, Scott was just ignored, especially since Noah began walking away. So, Scott just let him go, not wanting to trouble him further. However, Scott still wanted to help him and his best friend, even though they might not want his help. “Why? What happened?” Noah pleaded, while clenching his hands into fists, as Scott shyly looked into Noah’s teary eyes. “Really, Scott? The Nogitsune hurt Allison and Aiden, not Stiles. I know my son. He’s a good kid. He couldn’t kill anyone.”

 

XOXO

 

Upon leaving the station, Lydia froze in her tracks, especially because her throat itched. For this reason, Lydia covered her mouth, even brutally bit into her pretty pink painted lips. After all, Lydia longed to scream, not just for anyone, though. “What’s wrong?” Scott asked, while Lydia began running away, as teardrops started streaming down her cheeks. “Where are you going, Lydia?” 

 

However, Lydia can’t explain where she's going, not when she also doesn't know herself. After all, Lydia is just following her senses, like she always does. For this reason, Lydia kept running away, which led her towards the forest. “Lydia!” Kira called, while Lydia’s lips began bleeding, as she scrambled into the treacherous and terrifying forests of Beacon Hills. “Slow down, Lydia!”

 

But, Lydia couldn't slow her pace, not when desperately holding in a scream. So, Lydia continued biting her lower lip, even if they're bleeding. However, Lydia doesn't care, especially since she's trying to protect her friend. “Come on, Lydia!” Liam growled, while Lydia only quickened her stride, as her hands brushed against the trees for support. “Lydia!”

 

Yet, Lydia fell down to her knees soon, expect in front of Stiles’ dead body. Without hesitation, Lydia tilted her head backwards, just before letting loose her scream. After all, Lydia couldn’t protect him from death, not even by holding her scream in. “Stiles!” Lydia sobbed, while cradling his dead body, as teardrops descended down from her eyelashes onto Stiles’ cheeks. “Stiles … ”

 

XOXO

 

Once he heard of the tragedy, Deaton quickly rushed to the hospital, his fingers firmly clutching the steering wheel. After all, Deaton is angry, especially because Stiles is gone. However, Deaton doesn’t believe willingly, like Stiles’ doctor does. “They don’t know him, not like I do! Stiles wouldn’t kill himself. He isn’t suicidal,” Deaton objected, while parking his vehicle, as tears flowed from his brown eyes. “Stiles was murdered.”

 

For this reason, Deaton was going to autopsy Stiles himself, not content with the postmortem examination results. After all, Deaton has more experience, even in the supernatural realm. So, Deaton entered the morgue, where Melissa and Noah sat silently. “I know my son. He wouldn’t commit suicide,” Noah cried, while Melissa patted his back, as Deaton nodded his head. “Stiles wouldn’t leave me … ” 

 

Ultimately, Deaton began working, with his hands half peeling the thin sheets slowly off. Afterwards, Deaton checked for injuries, especially for werewolf scratches. But, Deaton couldn’t find any, not even a single cut. “This is not right,” Deaton confessed, while looking into Noah’s eyes, as Noah sobbed and stumbled backwards into a chair. “Stiles is in perfect condition. I can’t find anything, not even one injury. It’s no wonder why his death been ruled a suicide.”

 

So, Deaton covered him up again, just before grabbing Stiles’ files. Then, Deaton started reading through them, even if they’re private and personal. However, Deaton needed the information, expect that information didn’t make much sense. “Stiles was found bleeding, but only from his left wrist,” Melissa stated, while approaching Stiles’ body, as she gently grabbed his left wrist. “Where is the cut, though? He’s become a medical mystery. We should go now. My coworkers are probably looking for me. I’ll let the kids see Stiles tomorrow.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
